


Facebook Friends

by ullrmad



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Facebook, Future Fic, JD x Veronica centric, made from a tumblr roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullrmad/pseuds/ullrmad
Summary: The years is 2005. It's been sixteen years since the events of Heathers. Veronica has a stable life, but everything turns upside down when she gets a friend request from someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, if you didn't know, I'm actually the mod/was the mod for the tumblr @ask-veronica-sawyer-heathers and I really like the story that we made there with our roleplays. Unfortunately, it's hard to read the whole story if you weren't there as it was going up, so I thought I would format it as a fanfic so everyone could enjoy it. Obviously I changed a bit, like tumblr is turned into Facebook. Thanks for reading!

Veronica sat in front of her computer. She’d never had social media before, but Heather MacNamara kept bothering her to get Facebook. She didn’t like the idea that her personal info could be seen by anyone, especially with the events that took place in her senior year of high school. But her life was stable now. She had a boyfriend, a job as a pediatric nurse. Her boyfriend Chase was a nice guy, but she could tell he wanted to take things further- he wanted to get married. Veronica wasn’t ready for that, so she just avoided the topic altogether. Chase was a heart surgeon, but he certainly did not make her heart feel any better. It was still broken after all these years. But she made her Facebook profile and uploaded it. Chase was happy that she was branching out, he was her first Facebook friend. Heather Macnamara found her, and Veronica enjoyed looking at the pictures of Heather’s son Adam. Some people from her job followed her and she followed back. Things seemed to turn out for the best.

~~~~~~~~~

About a month later, Chase proposed. It wasn’t any grand affair, a classic “ring in a wine glass” at a restaurant. Of course, it became quite the affair when she went sprinting out the doors. Fuck, what am I supposed to do now? She went to the first place she could think of: Martha’s house. They were still close even after what happened. She hid out there for a few days before she finally worked up the nerve to call Chase.  
“Veronica! Oh my god, where are you? What happened?” His voice rang out from her speaker as if it surrounded her.  
“We need to talk” She said, voice cracking.  
“I know.” It was a solemn declaration, after all, his almost fiance practically left him at the altar.  
“Chase, you’re really great. I mean that. But you deserve someone who can give you their whole heart.” There was a pause.  
“... Why can’t you give me your whole heart?” He asked, incredulous. She sighed.  
“Do you remember the suicides that took place at my high school?”  
“Yes”  
“Well, the last one- the boy who blew himself up,” She paused.  
“Yeah, his name was James or something, right?”  
“Jason. His name was Jason. And I was in love with him.” The last sentence fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. She has wanted to approach this a bit more delicately.  
“What?” Confusion rang in his voice. Veronica began to cry.  
“I loved him. And I think I might still be in love with him, even if he is gone. I’m so sorry.” She sobbed.  
“... So, this whole relationship, every kiss, every time you said you loved me-”  
“I never said it. Didn’t you notice?”  
“All of it was fake?” His voice was strained.  
“Not everything! I really do like you chase, but my heart is stuck. I’ve tried so hard to love you. I’ve tried so hard Chase.” His voice turned hard on his next question.  
“Where are you, Veronica.”  
“I’m at Martha’s house.” She whimpered.  
“I-I’m at work right now. I don’t know what to say. I love you Veronica, I just, I don’t know.  
“Okay.” And with that he hung up.

~~~~~~~

She was thankful that she had had an excuse when Chase had asked her to move in a few months ago. Now that they had talked, she went back to her apartment. She sighed. Her heart was stuck in a future that would never be, one where one Jason Dean was still alive and they had children. One where they grew old together. She collapsed on her couch, still crying, mourning the life she would never have. She heard a ping on her computer. She stood to check it. It was a notification from Facebook. A friend request from a Jason Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could stop herself, she clicked accept. Almost immediately another notification popped up. A message stating “Greetings and Salutations, Veronica”. She began to hyperventilate. This couldn’t be happening. She quickly typed back. “This can’t really be JD. What kind of sick joke is this?” Three dots popped up that showed he was typing. A picture appeared- a grown JD with a scar on his forehead. What the fuck? She was seriously having a panic attack by now. “I’ve been looking for you for a long time. I’m kind of embarrassed it took me this long. How have you been doing?” Looking around as if someone might grab her at any moment, she typed, “Not great… This is not okay. What the fuck is happening? Who are you? Have you looked through my page??” She clicked send. “Jesus Veronica, what do you think, I’m going to try to kill you? I don’t even know where you live anymore. I doubt your parents made you stay in Sherwood after everything. Yes, I looked through your page. Who is Chase?”  
“My um… Ex-fiancé? It’s complicated.” She replied. “What am I supposed to do now? Tell Chase you’re still alive?”  
“Nobody needs to know I’m still alive. I don’t care about anyone from good old Westerburg, except one person who I wanted to set the record straight with. And here we are. Tell them or not, it’s up to you. Did anyone even care that I was dead? I bet they barely noticed. I don’t remember half of them myself.”  
“I’m going to have to tell him something! He’s going to think I cheated on him, I may not love him but I do care about him. I want to stay in contact.” She sighed.  
“I could talk to him for you, but we both know what I would say. My conflict resolution skills have been lacking ever since I realized I could get away with murder.”  
“Do not talk to him.” And with that, she closed her computer and collapsed onto her bed. 

~~~~~~~

The next day Veronica went to a coffee shop to meet up with Chase. She sat at the table waiting, nerves eating her up inside. Ring! The door opened and they made eye contact.   
“... Veronica.”  
“... Chase” he quickly walked over and sat down.   
“Veronica, I just don’t get it. Why would you pretend to love me for so long?” His face was scrunched up as if he was in pain. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
“I wanted it to be real! I wanted so badly to be able to love you. To be able to love anyone the way I loved him. And I thought if I could convince you, then maybe I could convince myself too. I’m so sorry.” There was a slight pause.  
“But, Veronica, I love you! And he is gone.” His tone turned bitter. “He must not have loved you all that much if he killed himself.” She felt her sadness turn into anger.  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about! You didn’t know him, you didn’t know what he went through. What WE went through.”   
“What are you talking about? What did you go through?”   
“I- we- he-“ Her voice breaks, “That’s not what matters right now. What matters is that you weren’t there when I tried to kill myself!”   
“What?” His face filled with shock. “Veronica, you should have told me!”  
She began to sob. “I couldn’t have! And I can’t! Nobody can know. I can’t love anymore because I’m fucked up! And I’m sorry that you got caught up in my life. You didn’t deserve it.” She looks up at him. “Find someone you can be happy with Chase.” He sighed.   
“Veronica… I’m going home. I can’t deal with this right now. Don’t contact me.” With that, he left. She laid her head down on the table a cried


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to apologize for the heavy amount of "dialogue" in this chapter. It's practically all dialogue and no descriptions but I feel like it still turned out okay? Please leave comments, they are my lifeblood! I'm sending love to everyone reading this! Also, let me know if the dialogue format makes sense? I've been bolding all of JD's stuff in the doc I'm writing in but I don't think that its translating over.

The next morning Veronica woke up to another message on Facebook. It said “So about this Chase guy…” It immediately sent her in to a panic.   
“Don’t hurt him! It’s not his fault. He doesn’t know what happened. I broke his heart,” she thought for a moment, “and I for one, am glad his is not trying to kill hundreds of people to get me back.” She clicked send with spite in her eyes.   
“Ouch. Does trying to blow myself up count as an apology yet? At the time it seemed like the most sensible option, and I mean it wasn’t, I know that now, but I really thought you’d be impressed! And if I’m being honest, I don’t really know how to win someone over other than offering to murder everyone that’s ever been an ass to them.” She stared around the screen in disbelief.  
“You thought killing everyone I knew would impress me?” When there was no reply she typed, “I mean, I know you went through some bad stuff. You should have told me. I could have helped you! And I know you don’t know how to win someone over, but JD, I was already yours. I told you that you were the one I chose. But you kept pushing me, and I got scared. When you came to my house, I thought you were trying to kill me! I’m glad you know now at least. I know that you… didn’t know right from wrong. But that doesn’t excuse what you did, no matter how much I want it to.” She say there for what felt like hours before his reply came through. (This was because it’s a long reply)  
“You broke up with me! I didn’t know what else to do! Whenever someone “committed suicide”, we’d fight and then make up and we’d be fine. When you broke up with me I thought it was a huge fight, and that if I just did a huge murder, we’d get a huge makeup moment. I should have realized you wouldn’t think that was romantic, but I knew we were moving again soon and if I didn’t win you back soon then I probably never would. I wasn’t going to make you kill Duke. It was just a suggestion. That I made often and loudly and insistently. But if you kept saying no I wouldn’t have done it anyway. I was just hoping you would see my side of things. I don’t even see why you cared about them so much in the first place.” There was a pause as he typed something else. “I was never going to kill you. Well, I thought about it. But only for a second when I was really mad, and I knew I’d never do it. I could never kill you. Even when you came at me with a croquet mallet and tried to take my gun…”  
She stared at her screen. That was a lot to take in.   
“I know. I know, okay? I’ve thought about it for hours on end. It’s just, we could have been happy! I wanted a life with you.”   
“You know that we could still be happy now… right?” She could practically hear the desperation in his words. “You have to see that we’re meant to be. We’re special, you and I. You know that.” That sound suspiciously like what he used to say to her, and it chilled her to the bone. But she loved him. Deep down she craved his presence, wanted to hear his sweet words.  
“Fuck, JD, I just don’t know. I don’t want to turn you into who you used to be. And as much as I don’t want to admit, I was the trigger. But, damn, I miss you. I can’t sleep anymore now that I know you’re out there. But I’m scared. I can’t let myself be selfish and then watch other people get hurt.” She was crying now, it was quickly becoming a past time of hers.  
“I was going down that road anyways, let's be real. I mean, yeah, it helped knowing I could get away with it so easily, but it was going to happen eventually. And it would’ve been something like the pep rally. Only then, you wouldn’t have been there to stop me. I’d thought about it before. I just didn’t know how I would do it. But I promise I won’t do anything like that again. Hey, I went to a therapist for a while, that’s something, right? I mean, agter Kurt and Ram when you asked me not to kill anyone else, I didn't. I really wanted to get Duke, but I didn't because you asked me to. You’re making me better, see?” She replied before she could think about what she was saying.  
“I miss you. I need you. I need you to hold me, to kiss me. God, I need a therapist, but I just can’t handle it anymore. I don’t know what to do. I want to see you. I need to see you.”  
“If you think talking to a shrink would help, go ahead. Just don’t say anything that could get us thrown in prison. But don’t bottle it up like you did at Westerburg, I don’t want you to go through that again. Like I said, you’re not beyond repair.” She decided she needed to take things a different route.   
“Where are you?”   
“That’s the thing, I’m not allowed to leave the state I’m in right now because I’m on probation. I mean, I’ll still come right away if you want me to, I’m not above that.” She sighed.  
“I’m not even going to ask. I’m in Boston. I need to see you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please comment and leave kudos if you want more- it keeps me writing!!

A few days passed in which Veronica received no new messages. She began to think maybe the whole thing was a sick joke, or that it was all in her head. She kept rereading the messages to confirm that they were actually there. It was around midnight when she heard a knock on her window. A bit scared, but also hopeful, she opened the window. And that’s when she saw his smirking face.  
“It’s really you…” she gasped, “I can’t believe it.” His eyes softened. God, he loved her. He’d seen the pictures on her Facebook, stared at them for hours on end. Perhaps he had thought dirty things when looking at those pictures. But nothing compared to actually seeing her face. He climbs inside so that he’s standing in front of her.  
“Veronica…” The tension between them was palpable. It was clear he wanted to hug her, kiss her, something, but he waited for some kind of indication from her. She walks over and cups his cheek. For a moment, it seems as if everything is okay. Like nothing ever happened. But suddenly she remembers herself, and jumps back. He watches her face carefully, taking a step toward her. He can barely hold himself back from taking himself in her arms and kissing her like he used to. “What? What’s wrong?”   
“I-“ She is barely stopping herself from jumping into his arms, but she knows she can’t. She needs to be smart. “I don’t know.” She looks down at the floor. He’s disappointed that she doesn’t seem happy or excited at all.   
“Well, you wanted to see me. Here I am.” He gestures to himself, standing stiff with everything he’s trying to hold back.   
“I know…” she looks up into his eyes, “I just want to make sure this isn’t a mistake.” She looks down again, trying to push away all the things she’s feeling. Unable to keep back any longer, he puts his hands on her waist gently and cautiously. He doesn’t want to scare her off again after all of these years of trying to find her.   
“Veronica, it’s not a mistake. We’re meant to be.” When she looks back up into his eyes and sees the sincerity in them, her eyes flick to his lips. He hopes that means what he thinks that means, and he gets his wish. She melts, and kisses him, forgetting all the reasons she shouldn't. He kisses her back, and suddenly the past years are gone and he’s back at 17, just after Kurt and Rams funeral. After so many years of searching, it doesn’t feel real. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls back slightly.  
“God, I’ve missed you.” He holds her tighter, still not quite believing she’s there. “I knew I would find you again.” He buries his face in the crook of her neck. She holds him as well, hoping he won’t disappear like he did before. She pulls him back into a kiss, this one more desperate than the last. He kisses her in return, his hands cupping her face. He pulls away after a minute, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “I love you.” He says. Lost within herself, she leans into it and replies,  
“I love you too.” He’s beyond happy, nodding his head in agreement.  
“Now things can go back to the way they were.” He smiles, but it falls off his face when she pulls back slightly.   
“No. It can’t go back to how it was. We killed people. I love you and we killed people. I won’t let that happen again. I’ll walk away like I did before.” He’s taken aback, his jaw dropping he asks,  
“What? Then why’d you make me come all them way out here?!” Panicking, she grabs his arms,   
“No, you don’t understand. I want to be with you, but you can’t hurt anybody. And you need to talk to me when you’re upset. You can’t keep everything inside anymore, I care about you. You need help. I need you.” Her eyes soften as she says this. He relaxes and out of instinct, gently takes her by the shoulders.   
“Okay, okay.” He nods quickly. “I… I promise. I went to a therapist, I have a job, I have an apartment. We can be normal.” It sounds as if he’s trying to convince himself more so than her, but she smiles regardless.   
“Okay.” She says as she hugs him close, truly hopeful for the first time in a long time


End file.
